


Puzzle With a Piece Missing

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bromance, Hugs, Loneliness, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four time Taylor wished Jordan had been around, and one time his wish came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle With a Piece Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small "inspired by Twitter" thing... Because it amused me.
> 
> With thanks to SilverSpotted for being sweet enough to beta for me. <3

When Taylor wakes up in the recovery room after the operation, one of his first thoughts, besides the obvious "holy shit this hurts," is that he wishes Ebs was there.

Taylor isn't quite certain why he wishes it exactly — it's not like he's all alone at the hospital or anything — so he just chalks it up to being doped up and being so used to Ebs always being there with him that it feels like he should be now, too. He's not, though, and Taylor thinks that sort of sucks.

~~~

Several hours later, alone in his private room, Taylor finds himself wishing for Ebs again. It's 10 pm, visiting hours have long been over, and Taylor is bored out of his skull. He'd kill for company.

He turns the TV on, then starts messing about on his laptop, even though typing one-handed isn't exactly easy. "Bored in the hospital and Anchorman comes on TV. There is a god," he tells the Twitter world. A moment later, an email comes in from Ebs that's got half the best quotes from the movie in it. Taylor misses him even more now.

~~~

When Taylor sees Ebs' tweet, asking if there's a Dairy Queen anywhere in Zurich, it feels like he's just been stabbed in the chest. Dairy Queen is an Ebs-and-Hallsy thing, not an Ebs-and-anybody-else-because-Taylor-isn't-around thing. It's _their_ thing!

Frustrated, Taylor drives to the closest Dairy Queen and orders himself the biggest treat on the menu. If Ebs is doing it without him, he's sure as hell going to do it without Ebs too! Taylor feels horrible though, when he finds out there's no such thing as a Dairy Queen in Zurich, and he throws out his barely eaten ice cream. It doesn't taste as good when Ebs isn't there, anyway.

~~~

Taylor has dinner all alone that evening, and he's so damn lonely he can barely even stand it. It's not just the ice cream, he realizes then, it's pretty much everything that isn't as good when Ebs isn't there.

He thinks about texting Ebs but remembers that it's the middle of the night in Europe. Waking his friend up in the middle of the night would be a definite non-beauty move, so Taylor doesn't do it.

Instead, he tweets a reference to Superbad, and tries not to think about how excruciatingly lonely this summer is going to be.

~~~

Taylor is snoozing on the couch, on a scorching hot afternoon, when all of a sudden the front door opens. He's so startled, he falls right off the couch. Heart hammering in his chest, he blinks up at what looks like Ebs standing in the doorway. But how is that even possible? Ebs isn't due back for weeks, unless the calendar in the kitchen has been lying about today's date.

"Hey," says Taylor, as he walks over to what isn't a figment of his imagination after all. "Wasn't expecting you so soon." It's a dumb thing to say, but it's all he came up with.

"I know..." Ebs replies with a shrug. Then he pulls Taylor in a hug and says, "I missed you, man."

Taylor hugs him back, a little more tightly than he supposes he should, but he really doesn't care. Ebs is home, and everything is already better now.

 

> End.


End file.
